Enemies
In Tiny Heist, there are many enemies that will try to prevent you from escaping the tower with your stolen loot. In order to make it out, you need to watch out for the tight security when stealing gems. There are two types of Enemies to look out for: Guards and Cameras. Guards Patrol Bot Patrol Bots are the standard enemy and can be found on every floor, but become less common as the game progresses. They move once every two rounds - always in straight lines - and will turn another direction if they make contact with an object, which can sometimes cause them to walk around in circles. They cannot open doors unless they detect you. Upon detection, they flash red and yellow and start to run towards you, opening any unlocked door in their way, taking one life if they touch you. Tip: To prevent being seen from around a corner, you should hide two steps away due to the Patrol Bot's wide field of view, as shown in the photo to the right. Laser Patrol Bot Laser Patrol Bots are very similar to Patrol Bots, except for the fact that they have laser vision instead of normal vision. They mainly appear in the Purple levels. On Hardmode, every Patrol Bot is replaced with a Laser Patrol Bot, which makes it possible for them to appear in the Blue and Gray levels. When detected, they will shoot once, instantly taking one life away. After this, they will follow you like a regular Patrol Bot. Tip: If they are stunned or if you use a cardboard box, their laser vision will return as if they had never seen you, meaning that they will be able to shoot again. Guard Dog Guard Dogs are stationary enemies that will only move when alerted of your presence. Their vision radius flucutates in a repeating cycle in the attempt to sense your presence. Similar to Patrol Bots, they can open unlocked doors if they detect you. When their vision recedes back to 0x0, you have a chance to stun or dash past them. It lasts eight rounds, double the time of the other cycles. Guard Dogs are one of few enemies in the game that will never spawn from the yellow staircase. Elite Bot Elite Bots are guards that automatically know where you are and will walk towards you, opening unlocked doors if needed. They can spawn from the yellow staircase on any floor, but this becomes more common as the game progresses. It is also possible that they can already appear on a level. If a player progresses very far in a game and resets, it is more likely that it will spawn in the Blue levels. They are one of the few enemies that are immune to fire. Elite Bots are indicated as red question marks in the dark, making it easy to know if they are around; the sound of opening doors can also be a hint. They have linear sight (unlike Patrol Bots, whose sight is three squares wide), so it's fairly easy to take them out in corners. It is more difficult to maneuver against them in open space. If you stun them, their color changes from dark pink to red upon recovering, but nothing else changes. However, after they attack you, their color returns to dark pink. Rook Rooks are fast moving guards that can track down the player. They have a 3x3 laser radius around them. They only appear on Purple and Gray floors. Rooks move along walls, changing directions to get closer to the player whenever they hit a corner; this becomes much more apparent in the gray levels. Rooks can also open unlocked doors. It is hard, but not impossible, to evade them without the use of a weapon. It is possible for rooks to spawn in from the yellow staircase on Floors 12 through 14. If they hit the player, their laser has a short cool-off, which can make it possible to stun them. Terminator Terminators are the most dangerous enemy in the game, and only spawn on Floors 15 and the Rooftop. They can also spawn on levels 12-14 in Hardmode. Terminators are essentially buffed-up Elite Bots; they know where the player is and will automatically track him/her down, and they have a 3x3 laser defense radius in addition to the linear 6x1 laser vision. This enemy will also open any doors in its way towards you. Terminators, like Elite Bots, are immune to fire and also appear as red question marks in undiscovered areas. Trivia: Terminators are also smarter than the rest of the enemies. If you use a Cardboard box, it will say "YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!" and will keep walking towards the player, but it won't be able to cause harm until the player gets out of the box. Bombbot This enemy is only present on gray floors 12-14. Bombbots can only pursue you if the alarm is raised. When it is, they will rapidly move toward the player and start a countdown when they get close. When it reaches 0, it explodes. The blast is capable of taking three lives from the player. Unless the player has used extra first aid kits, they will likely die within the radius. Lightened squares indicate the Bombbot's blast radius once it is awake. Their range is the same as the Bomb. Try to keep out of a Bombbot's blast radius; it is almost impossible to get out of it once you're in. If you run into a sleeping Bombbot, it will explode but only take one life away from you; it will also kill any nearby enemies and it won't raise the alarm. This may be a reasonable trade in some situations and it also works as a way to get to the tower base. If you attack with a weapon, it will explode in its resting place. Banana peels work on them if they are awake. Fireman This enemy is only present in the Tower Base. They don't seem to care about the player's presence; all they do is wander aimlessly and leave a trail of fire wherever they go. When they recover from being stunned, they say things like "LOL, Fire" and "HAHAHA!" If killed or stunned, they clear out a chunk of fire around them, making for a great way to cross the fire river surrounding the tower base. If you use an extinguisher on a Fireman, it will stun them and they say things like "HISS!" and "NOOOO!!" If you shoot them with the gun, they will say "BWAHAHAHA!", but can still be killed by them. Cameras Camera Cameras rotate in a 90-degree angle. Although they do not attack the player, they alert all guards on the level of your presence. If a camera is stunned after it raised an alarm, the alarm will still be active. Cameras can be stunned like any other enemy if you hit it, but you need to be careful not to get caught in its field of vision. Like any object, they can obstruct other enemies' paths, so be aware of cameras in single-tile halls. Also note that cameras can occasionally see through certain corners (see Laser Cameras). If a camera detects you, it will stick in place; walking through another camera's sight after the alarm is raised makes no difference, so if you are detected, never mind the cameras and run for your life. Laser Camera Laser cameras are exactly like regular cameras, the only difference being that they can fire at the player upon detection. They can also shoot indefinitely as long as the player is in their field of vision, making it deadly if the player is stuck inside its field of vision. All regular cameras are turned into laser cameras in Hardmode. Sentinel Sentinels are rotating cameras that spin counterclockwise that resemble the human eye.It can be difficult to navigate around one, especially when there are multiple sentinels in a small area. Their mechanics are the same as cameras - they can't hurt the player, but will attract all guards when it detects the player. They have full sight in the 3x3 area around them, so it is impossible to stun them while avoiding detection without a weapon. They tend to appear on blue levels only, and even then they are rarely seen outside level 5. In order to get past a sentinel, you may need to take it slowly by waiting for the eye to rotate; you can avoid their line of sight walking clockwise in some situations (see Game Mechanics). Laser Sentinel Laser Sentinels are just like Sentinels, but with laser vision. They freeze in place when a player is detected, like cameras, which can prove to be especially fatal. Just like regular sentinels, it is impossible to stun them without detection unless the player has a weapon. All sentinels become laser sentinels in Hardmode.